naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Seigen Suzunami
Seigen Suzunami 'was the former captain of the Fifth Squad before going into exile with his adoptive children and several of his followers who believe that he should be the ruler of the Soul Society 200 years ago. His former lieutenant was Sosuke Aizen. He is also the new arch-enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Seigen is a tall and lean-built, yet fairly muscular Shinigami with peach skin, violet-colored eyes and dark red hair that is parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face. Seigen wears the standard Shinigami attire (with the exception of the obi sash) along with a black, ankle-length cloak with tattered endings and a hood attached to the cloak's collar as well as a violet sash around his waist in place of his standard obi. Personality History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Seigen is very proficient in swordsmanship, able to use his Zanpakuto to fight effectively in battle. As a former captain, he knows both Shikai and Bankai. His masterful skill in swordsmanship enables him to hold equal grounds with master swordsman specialists like himself, such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Karin Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and many other warriors with great swordsmanship prowess, including those using Bankai. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - Seigen is known to be an expert at Shunpo, as he states that both he and Aizen are proficient with the use of Shunpo. He can use it to arrive at any location quickly, as well as effectively in battle, using them to strike his opponent multiple times. His speed is even noted when he can match even Ichigo and Karin's Bankai-enhanced speeds on numerous separate occasions. Kido Prowess *Kido Expert - Seigen is highly proficient in Kido, very knowledgeable with both Hado and Bakudo spells, and can perform high-level Kido spells without the incantation. Other Skills *Master Strategist *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability Spiritual Power *Immense Spiritual Power - As a former captain of the Gotei 13, Seigen possesses immense levels of spiritual energy. His level of spiritual energy is twice than that of an average captain. His Reiatsu is violet. Zanpakuto 'Shiden (Violet Lightning) - Shiden's sealed form is that of an ordinary Katana. It has a dark red hilt, which is longer than most, and a black sheath. Its guard looks similar to an eye, with each side being hollow and spikes protruding from the edges. His Zanpakuto is a Lightning-Type. *Shikai - Its' release command is "Hit Hard and Fast". When released it retains its' normal hilt and crossguard, but the sides of the blade are jagged and resemble a lightning bolt. At the end of the sword is two sharp points. Shikai Special Ability - Shiden has the ability to manipulate and control the element of lightning. *Shigasumi (Violet Mist) *Shiden Raiko (Violet Lightning Thunderclap) - Shiden fires a massive bolt of lightning towards his opponents. *'Bankai': Raikudo Shiden (Black Arm Violent Lightning) - Upon Bankai activation, Shiden's Shikai remains the same, though the hilt has gained a small chain with a broken link, and the cross-guard has two longer spikes between the sword and Seigen's hand. His Shinigami attire has also changed: Though he still wears the cloak and the shihakusho, he gains two black shoulder plates with jagged, pale violet lightning edges and violet blet-like strips with a silver buckle on each plate attached to his robes, and his right-arm gains a black, metal gloved with small spikes holding his Zanpakuto. Bankai Special Ability * Relationships Family *Fujimaru Kudo (Adoptive Son) *Matsuri Kudo (Adoptive Daughter) Friends/Allies *Team Seigen **Tako Kumukami **Zaman Gurga **Renna Tsubaki **Renno Tsubaki Enemies *Team Karakura **Ichigo Kurosaki (Arch-enemy) **Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki **Uryu Ishida **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora "Chad" Sado **Lieutenant Renji Abarai *The Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihoin *The Gotei 13 **Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *** **Captain Sui-Feng *** **Captain Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi ***Lieutenant Izuru Kira **Captain Retsu Unohana *** **Captain Shinji Hirako ***Lieutenant Momo Hinamori **Captain Byakuya Kuchiki ***Third Seat Sora Hakama **Captain Sajin Komamura *** **Captain Shunsui Kyoraku *** **Captain Kensei Muguruma ***Co-Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi **Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya ***Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto ***Third Seat Karin Kurosaki **Captain Kenpachi Zaraki ***Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi ***Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame ***Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa **Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi *** **Captain Jushiro Ukitake *** Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Seigen Suzunami/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Fifth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Team Seigen Category:Eggman Empire Category:Military of the Earth Empire Category:Villains Alliance Category:Main Antagonists Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Master Strategist and Tacticians Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Lightning-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Main Characters